1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix-type liquid crystal display improved in visibility of displayed moving images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display generally performs hold-type drive as described in, for example, the Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 1997-325715 (paragraph No. 0002). Due to this drive, a phenomenon that a fuzzy image is observed occurs when a moving image is displayed.
Therefore several attempts for improving the display in visibility have been proposed such as turning on and off a light source or black display is produced in the display image for a certain period of time.
In the method of producing black display in the display image for a certain period, if black display is inserted each frame, this method has disadvantages such as occurrence of flickers and thinning in amount of image that can be displayed in view of time. In another method of performing scanning at a double speed, a high-speed control signal is required, and circuit arrangement scale becomes large.
In a driving method disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 2001-166280 (paragraph Nos. 0023 to 0029, FIG. l ), an image display period and a black display period are constant for every line (row). Accordingly the observed image is high in screen uniformity and, further more, since it is possible to use a conventional TFT wiring as it is, there is an advantage of suppressing decrease in open area ratio and increase in circuit scale. However, for achieving this method, in the case where, for example, black data are inputted to a signal line drive circuit to output a black voltage, a very large-scale circuit is required in order to input both data signal and black signal within one horizontal time.